The Proposal: SQ style
by Forbidden-savior
Summary: Meet Regina: She has a problem. Meet Emma: She's the solution to that problem. The Proposal with a SwanQueen twist. Hi! This is my first fanfic ever so I'm a bit nervous/excited. But I hope you all enjoy my take on one of my favorite RomComs ever! Reviews are appreciated and helpful! :D Disclaimer: Regina would have tasted Emma's forbidden fruit long ago if I owned Once ;)
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan was late. Again.

A situation such as this wouldn't have most people fearing their life, but in Emma's case that's exactly what was at stake. Only having been late once in her two and-a-half years working for Heart-in-Fist publishing company, her boss, Regina Mills, was not pleased when Emma had started showing up tardy a few weeks earlier.

So now as Emma speed-walked towards the elevators, she wonders how long the lecture would last this time. Regina Mills is not one to be stood up, no matter if it's a minute pass, or longer. Her cold demure is rather infamous in the office and through out the publishing branches. Everyone knows not to mess with her perfect line of order on things or all hell would break loose. And that is exactly what Emma was doing now, standing in the small elevator, yanking against hells gates.

Emma breaths out a sigh of relief once she hears the soft _ding_ of the elevator announcing she had finally arrived to her floor. But this feeling doesn't last her long, having collided with Archie, the mailroom guy, in her rush to Regina's office. One of the two cups of coffee she was holding spilled across the floor, a large portion of it splattered on the middle of her shirt.

"I am so sorry, Emma!" He exclaims, his kind green eyes growing wide.

"Damn it!" Emma huffs out a breath, today is definitely not one of her best, "It-its fine Archie, you just didn't see me." She pulls the now sticky, stained shirt away from her skin, cringing. "Do you know if anyone left behind some spare shirts?"

Archie swallows and gestures towards a door to his left, "I think there's a few back there. Again, I am so very sorry."

Emma waves him off and speeds off into the room, clutching the remaining cup in her hand tightly. Sighing, she shifts through the small array of clothes, choosing a silky dark blue shirt. Glancing at it quizzically, she shrugs and throws it on quickly, tossing the stained one aside. She risks a glance at her watch and her heart rate picks up yet again, she was close to becoming three minutes late. "Shit!" she mutters, scooping up the cup and rushing to her boss's office.

Regina Mills is the kind of person who likes the world to be set in an orderly fashion; nothing should ever be out of place. That's why she is the most successful editor the publishing world has ever seen, the woman has a gift in getting people to do whatever she pleases. She can get even the most stubborn of authors to make an interview, get struggling authors a best selling book with just few calls to the right people. She's the kind of person who just doesn't lose.

Except for today.

Regina rubs her temple tiredly as she processes the events that just ruined her morning, possibly her entire week. Who was she kidding; this news was the beginning of the end. She lets out a weary sigh and picked up the thick manuscript that lay on her desk, something like this should be reserved for a later time, back in the quietness of her apartment with a glass of wine, hell, probably a whole bottle.

A frown lines her face as she realizes her snarky, overly opinionated assistant hasn't arrived yet. Her jaw sets at the thought, one more slip up and she would have to do something about this. When she had first met Emma she had seen a great potential in her as did the rest of the editors, but what Regina wants, Regina gets.

What a mistake that was.

Though the blonde woman held potential in becoming a great editor, she obviously needed to work on her edict. She is always voicing her opinion on any and all manuscripts Regina receives, having the nerve to interject with her own suggestions. But Regina can't help but admire her boldness, something no other employee has ever done, and to stand up to Regina Mills takes a set of steel balls. Maybe that's why she hadn't fired her yet, though she was on the route to receive her second tardy of the month.

Just as Regina completed her thought, a frazzled Emma comes bursting in, nearly cracking the glass on her office door. "So sorry, Ms. Mills, there was traffic and my s-" Emma starts to explain breathily.

Regina holds up a manicured hand. "There are no excuses for tardiness in life, Miss Swan. What if this was an important meeting with a client? Not only would you be late, but voicing such childish excuses would just add to your unprofessionalism. You would lose ranking and a client, now sit." She flicks her pen towards the seat placed in front of her desk, eyes returning back to the paper in her hands.

Emma blinks but takes a seat cautiously, having never been asked to sit in this chair before but she was almost sure it could not be at a pleasant expense.

Regina continued to read her manuscript, marking the paper as she went along. Emma waited impatiently for her to speak, taping her short nails against the metal railing of the chair. Unable to contain herself she clears her throat. "Um, Ms Mills, was there a reason you wanted me to sit?" She asked warily.

Regina's eyes rise up slowly to meet the woman across her, "I'm sorry, Miss Swan, I was stuck in traffic." Her chocolate eyes darken with amusement, as Emma's blue ones narrow. "See? Not so fun, now is it?" setting the papers aside, she laces her finger together, placing her hands onto the surface of the desk. "Now I trust you received an email for today's agenda?"

Emma, just remembering the coffee in her hands, sets it down on the desk. "Uh…yea, I got it. You have two meetings today, one with Color's magazine, Huntress Smith wants to discuss the details of your interview and the other is an on-call meeting with Merida Ginger, the girl who sent you that draft of that parody book on the Hunger Games a few weeks ago." Her eyes roam down the page, knowing better than to miss anything. "Oh, Frank wants you to call him back, he says it's urgent." She looks to her boss, awaiting instructions.

Regina lets out a small huff, "Move the Color's interview to next week, cancel Mary's or whatever her name's, and find out what Frank wants, if it was that urgent he would have called me personally." She opens her mouth, ready to discuss the unnerving news she had been told, feeling that her assistant had the right to know. She pauses, after reaching for the coffee cup, and squints at the writing on the side, important agenda pushed aside for the moment. "Who is Ruby and what made last night 'so amazing' that she wants to 'hook up again sometime'?" She turns the cup around so her now red-faced assistant could see.

"I uh…" she clears her throat, "I guess I accidentally gave you my cup." She stammers a rarity for her.

Regina's eyebrow quirks, "Really now?" She takes a small sip, "You like apple cinnamon lattes?" her voice hints at light amusement.

Emma nods, her blush deepening. "Yea, it's one of my guilty pleasures I guess." She shrugs.

Regina nods slowly, taking another sip. Her eyes roam over Emma, making the woman feel slightly uneasy, though she doesn't look away. "I do hope you're enjoying my shirt, Miss Swan." She observes quietly, noting how the shirt hugs the blonde in all the right places.

Emma's eyebrows rise as she glances down at it. "I knew it looked familiar, but I didn't know it was yours. But, yes it is very comfortable, thank you." Her lips twitch, "Silk, right?"

Regina's eyes narrow, still looking at the shirt before flicking her gaze up to meet Emma's smirking expression. "Yes it is." The two women hold each others gazes, both filled with grudging admiration and curiosity.

"So I'll get right on this." Emma breaks the contact, holds up the paper then crosses the room to her much smaller desk to get started on her days work.

Though Regina would never admit it to anyone, much less the woman a few feet away, but their level of odd understandment with one another has become rather…..appealing.

========================================0000=======================================================

Shortly after she had hung up on a disappointed Merida, the phone rings again. "Regina Mills office." She speaks, making her voice sound as professional as possible. Hearing the voice on the line, she sits up straighter in her seat. "Hello, Mr. Jones, how may I help you?"

Unlike Emma, at the name Regina has the irresistible urge to pull her guard up as far as possible. Killian Jones is almost as deadly a worker as she and he wasn't pleased when she landed the role of head editor, which stuck him with second-in-command. Killian is more of a captain, not a first-mate, so hearing his name is not something Regina is particularly fond of.

Across the room Emma nods, "Sure, ok would you like to-oh well I'd have to ask-alright Mr. Jones we'll be there." Emma cringes, feeling Regina's eyes snap up at her at those words. She was well aware of what went down between the two, but frankly, they both scared the shit out of her. "Ok uh see you soon, sir." She hangs up the phone gingerly, reluctantly looking up to find her boss staring her down. "Mr. Jones wants to speak with you immediately." She says, sounding bolder than she felt.

Regina's eyes narrow. "So I'm just supposed to go running because you said I would? Tell him I'll be there when I have time." She focused back on her paperwork, trying not to let anger surge her.

Emma sighs, "Regina, you know he'll just keep calling until you go. So just go get it over with." She flinches slightly at her slip of informality.

Regina's eyes snap back up to meet Emma's. They silently confront another in a heated debate, each wondering who will back down first. Surprisingly, Regina breaks the eye contact and sighing, gets up slowly from her desk. "Fine. Come along Miss Swan."

Emma blinks in shock. "You want me to come?"

Regina rolls her eyes, "What do you think, 'come along Miss Swan' means?"

Glowering, Emma steps away from her desk and joins her boss at the door. "But why?"

"He seems to have taken a shine to you; it might come in handy as a distraction, seeing as in I'm no mood to argue at the moment." She smirks as Emma rolls her eyes.

"I highly doubt that, Regina." There goes that informality again; Emma wonders why her boss hasn't called it out yet.

Pausing to look over at her assistant, Regina asks. "Why? You're an attractive woman."

Emma's eyes widen at the complement, almost tripping over her own feet, having been taken completely off guard. No one can muster a smile from the brunette, let alone a complement. What the hell is going on today? "Tha-thank you?" unsure if it's a trick or not, Emma decides not to dwell on the matter. So why did her heart swell at the words?

"You're welcome." Regina turns her eyes straight ahead when they reach the main hallway, ignoring the stares of hatred and fear shot her way. She had grown use to not being the most likeable employee here, it use to bother her, until she realized she controls them all.

They enter Killian's office to find him lounging at his desk, feet propped up, eyes closed contently. Hearing his door open, his mouth stretches slowly into a smirk. "I knew you would come, Regina, you just couldn't resist could you?" he greets, eyes still shut.

Regina rolls her own. "Actually, Killian I just couldn't resist the though that this would be the only time I would need to see you today." She counters back, crossing her arms.

"From what I hear, darling, you won't be seeing any of us anytime soon." He snaps back, causing Regina to flinch. Killian opens his eyes slowly and upon seeing Emma before him quickly removes his boots from the desk and sits up. "I wasn't expecting you to bring anyone."

Regina shrugs, her blood still running cold from his comment. "Is there a law that says I can't bring in my assistant to meetings?" She observes Killian's sudden change in demure at the sight of Emma.

He shakes his head. "Not at all, please have a seat." Keeping his eyes trained on Emma, he gestures towards the two chairs placed in front of his desk. They each sit, waiting for him to speak. He finally turns back to Regina, making Emma breathe a silent breath of relief. "Let's get straight to the point then, shall we?" A smirk is plastered back on his rather handsome face. "I've heard that you will no longer be working with us." He starts, causing Emma's head to whip to Regina, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. A cold chill spreads through Regina's body, like a slow plague, which she would much rather endure than the fact that Killian is now voicing the very thing that she had finally managed to push into the very back of her mind. Now it was the only thing dominating her brain.

Killian's grin widens, "So it is true. So very sorry to hear that, guess you should've been a bit more demanding in getting that green card approved, eh love?"

Ok, now Emma was beyond confused. Regina's leaving? Green Card? None of this was adding up in her head. Unless…Emma's eyes narrow as she looks at her soon-to-be former boss.

"Fantasy, Spain, such a beautiful place but so hard to escape from." Says Killian in mock sympathy confirming Emma's thoughts as he holds up a news article stating the title **_Fantasy, Spain: Romantic Getaway or Prison?_**Emma had heard whispers of the place before, but never considered it relevant until now. But now it seems apparent, it was Regina's birthplace.

Regina's fingers curl tightly around her armrest. "I'm aware of its hardships." She replies crisply, trying to subtly link tears away.

"What. The hell. Is going on!?" exclaims Emma, unable to hold back in silence.

Both Killian and Regina turn to her, one looking smug the other in a state of mild shock.

"Your boss didn't tell you?" Killian asked, "Well that's just not right, now is it? Regina, love, why didn't you tell her?" he speaks to them both as if explaining something to a first grader.

Regina grinds her teeth together. "I don't see how this is any of your conc-"

"Oh but my dear, it is. You see," Killian tilts forward in his chair, eyes gleaming wickedly, "Once you're gone, everything you own here at this office will belong to me. Everything." His eyes shift to Emma, who stares him down murderously.

Regina refrains from emitting a growl to escape her throat. "If you lay one finger on _anything_ of mine, so help me…" She grips the arms of her chair so tightly her knuckles turn white.

Killian isn't phased at the least, grinning. His content expression makes something snap in Emma, she grabs Regina's shoulder, "Honey, calm down, we have nothing to worry about."

Regina pauses at Emma tone; she fixes her confused face to her. "What?" could she have passed out and was now hallucinating?

"You don't need to stress out; you have enough to think about with the _wedding_ plans." She slows her speech, praying Regina will catch on.

Thankfully, she does. Her eyes widen as she nods. "Of course… dear. Always looking out for me." She throws in a smile though her mind races with confusion.

Killian, however, was left completely in the dark. "Wedding?" he asks, his smugness evaporated.

Emma nods, turning to him. "Yea, mine and Regina's." Her heart thumps in her chest, why was she doing this?

Regina can't help but frown a little at these words. Has the world turned upside down? But seeing Killian's expression quickly turned her lips up into a smirk. "That's right." Hesitantly, she reaches for Emma's hand, hoping to drive him to the edge.

Killian's eyes dart to their now intertwined hands then back up at their smiling faces. "Are-are you serious? You," he points to Emma, "are marrying her!?" the finger is now in Regina's direction. "Emma, you deserve so much better." He voice grows low, pleading.

Emma frowns, "You know, I think you're right." She looks over at Regina, who was trying to hide the hurt that spiraled up into her chest, "I do deserve better, that's why I'm marrying _her_, not you." Killian recoils in shock, his eyes narrowing.

Regina can barely contain the shock in her expression either. What brought this on? What good deed had she done to deserve this? Regina couldn't think of a single thing, which only confused her more. "Thank you, honey." She replies quietly. Emma shoots her a small smile.

Killian, having gotten over his rejection, groans. "This cannot be happening." He pauses "Does the Board know about this?" suddenly the smugness has made a comeback into his tone.

The women exchange a brief glance. "No, but we were planning on telling them soon." replies Regina, shifting in her seat.

Killian smirks, "Why not today? I'm sure they would be ecstatic about this…lovely news."

Emma opens her mouth to speak but Regina replies for them both. "Of course, we would love to tell them now." She speaks confidently, though her throat tightens.

"Excellent." Killian picks up the receiver to his ear and punches in the number. After a few moments of silence he speaks up. "Mr. Booth, always a pleasure. This is Killian Jones, from the editing department….Yes, glad you remember….Of course…I have some interesting news that I'm sure you and Mr. Hunters will be pleased to hear….Its about Ms Mills….yes…..of course…..we'll be there momentarily…..see you soon, sir." He hangs up, grinning up them evilly. "The Board will see you now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they really made my day! :D Since I'm such an overachiever heres Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Regina nods, tugging on her hold on Emma's hand, making her stand with her. "It's been a pleasure, Killian…"

"Of course, but you're not getting rid of me that easily. I will be accompanying you two there, to speak of other matters." He stands ands walks slowly toward the door, holding it open. "Shall we get going?" he gestures outward.

Regina swallows as she walks out of the office, dragging Emma with her. The trio makes their way down the hall, where all of the office can see the two woman clasping hands. Wide eyed stares and gasps ensue then, followed by the sound of frantic typing, each person wanting to be the first to spread the news.

**ChippedBeauty:** _Did U see Emma w/ Regina!?_

**FericeWarrior****_:_**_ Yea what the hell is that about!?_

**ChippedBeauty:**_ IDK but I'm sure we'll find out. Though I hope Emma isn't being held against her will…_

**ShellSinger:**_ She looks pretty content 2 me. I knew something was between them. ;)_

**FericeWarrior:**_ O plz. As if Emma would go 4 someone like Regina. She has way better taste than that…..right…?_

**ShellSinger:**_ Mayb but idk. If it were me I'd SO but all over that. Doesn't matter which one :p_

**ChippedBeauty:**_ *eye roll* Ariel, U R so thirsty_

**ShellSinger:**_ Hey! You kno U would 2 if were given a chance. But I seriously think their fucking _

**FericeWarrior:**_ Seems to me their gonna put a ring on it_

Once inside the elevator Regina releases Emma's hand, much to her relief…and disappointment. The three wait out the smooth ride listening to Kenny G flow through the overhead speakers, all wishing they were anywhere else. Once they reach their stop at the penthouse, they step out into a waiting room occupied only by the receptionist. She looks up from her laptop, her brown eyes widening at the sight of the three.

"Uh…um….you can go on in." she stammers, her following their every move. Once out of sight she focuses back to her screen:

**GenieQueen:** _OMG GUYS THEY JUST CAME UP, SHIT'S ABOUT 2 GO DOWN!_

The trio stands awkwardly in the doorway of the large room, waiting for the two men to cease their conversation. They look up, both their eyes piercing at them. The one on the left speaks first, "Mr. Jones, Ms. Mills and…Miss Swan, I presume?" his icy blue eyes assess Emma kindly as she nods. "Always a pleasure to see you. Now I hear you have some news for us, Ms. Mills?" he flicks his gaze onto Regina.

She nods, "Indeed I do. It is regarding the situation we were discussing earlier. Mr. Booth," she smiles at the man, who fixes his gaze sorely on her, "Mr. Hunters." She now turns to the other man, whose hand was stroking softly across his stubble in thought. "I am getting married." The words whoosh out of her so casually, like it was a natural thing for cold, soul-guarded Regina Mills to get married.

Both men exchange a look. "Really now? Why didn't you confide us with this information when we were speaking earlier?" asks Hunters.

Regina, for once, is at a lost for words. But Emma speaks up, "We had agreed not to tell anyone until the right moment and I guess it just slipped her mind with the shock she was in. Right, honey?" she places a hand on Regina's arm, giving it a light squeeze.

Regina nods. "Right. As you can see we were planning on telling you, Mr. Jones just speeded up the process." She glances sourly at the man.

Hunters eyebrows rise, "You two are engaged?" a hint of doubt mixes in with his thickish accent.

They nod. "I know it's a bit surprising, but it came to shock to us as well. I never thought I would ever be attracted to someone like her." Regina says, glancing at her mock fiancée, who is frowning at the woman's choice of words. "But I'm so glad I was." She adds quietly.

Booth's lips curve up into a small smile. "Well, I'm so happy for the both of you. It's about damn time you settled down, Regina and don't I think you could have done any better in choosing." He smiles at the two women, much like a proud father would.

Emma dips her head in gracious embarrassment. "Thank you, Mr. Booth but I think it was me who got lucky."

"Please, call me August. You two are just adorable!" he rises from his seat and makes his way over to them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "I hope you find many happy days." He says quietly. He then looks back at his partner, "Aren't they cute, Graham?" The man nods, smiling warmly. The women blush.

Killian, however, was not jumping onto the happy wagon, "You can't be serious! She-she's not even wearing a ring!" he points out, his voice rising a bit in frustration.

"That's because we need to keep our…love a secret but I can assure you now that you know, I will be wearing one soon." Regina quickly injects.

"That's wonderful. So glad you two have told us but I think you better let the immigration office in on this happy occasion as well." Graham adds.

Regina nods. "We will, sir. In fact that's where we will be heading right now." She takes a hold of Emma's hand yet again, though it wasn't as awkward as the first time. In fact the gesture felt almost natural. "It was a pleasure speaking with you two gentlemen again; you will most definitely be receiving an invitation to the wedding." She backs up towards the door. "Oh you may attend as well, if you like, Killian." She adds, casting him a wicked smile before exiting.

The receptionist's eyes nearly pop out of her head when she sees the women exiting the office hand-in-hand. "Ha-have a nice day." She calls out, hardly believing her eyes.

They step back into the elevator, smiling until the doors shut. Regina yanks her hand away and turns to the blonde. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

Emma blinks in surprise. "You know, Regina I would think you would be a bit more grateful, seeing that I just saved your ass!" she counters back.

"You are _so_ _stupid_ sometimes! You do realized that we will now have to be married, right?" she huffs, "Why couldn't you have said that I-I don't know was your long lost sister or something?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Are you serious!? You're complaining even after I risked my reputation and my _job_ for you? Unbelievable." she crosses her arms and looks away.

Regina pauses, seeing the woman's point. She sighs. "You're right. I-I'm sorry...thank you." She says softly.

Emma glances back at her. "You're welcome."

They ride in silence for a moment. "What made you do it?" asked Regina, completely confused by the blonde's actions.

Emma sighs, running a hand through her hair. "I-I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to see you leave…not after all the hard work you put into this place."

Regina almost smiles. "Thank you. No one else would have ever done this for me."

Emma returns the smile. "Does this mean I could get a raise?" she asks sheepishly.

The brunette chuckles, "You would think marrying me would be the best raise one could get." She jokes.

"Well maybe it is." Emma says quietly, making the woman next to her whip her head around to meet her gaze. The doors open, revealing a whole office full of people staring at them, some with smug expressions, and others of horror. All wide-eyed and curious to what could have possessed sweet, funny Emma Swan to date-let alone marry- cold-hearted, viscous Regina Mills. "You would think one of us grew an extra head or something." Emma muttered to her boss, trying not let the stares get to her.

Regina kept her eyes ahead, use to the attention. "That might be what they think I did to get you to marry me. Or worse." She smirked.

Emma chuckles. "Maybe. Though I bet a whole bunch wish it was them instead of me." They had reached her office, closing the glass door behind, but that didn't stop people from piercing in as they slowly walk past.

Regina sits at her desk, refusing to bring her gaze towards the door. "Highly doubting that Miss Swan, it's most likely the other way around." She packs up her work into her briefcase.

Emma jumps up onto her own desk, sitting atop it. "Or we're just two irresistible women who everyone wants to get at." She smirks.

Regina chuckles and turns to face her, "Perhaps." She smirks, letting it fade away. "Did you mean that personality wise? If so, then I wouldn't stand a chance." Her voice grows soft as she looks down at her hands.

Emma's eyebrows come together and she slides of her desk, crossing the room and coming to a stop in front of her boss. "Hey, don't say that." She starts softly, looking at the brunette's perfect face. "Though you don't show it often I'm sure you're as beautiful inside as you are out."

Regina slowly meets Emma's eyes. "You think that?" Emma nods, placing her hands atop Regina's. The boss gives a small smile. "Thank you."

Emma smiles. "You're welcome. I just can't believe no one else has said that to you." Actually she could, but she also knew it was only because of the tough exterior she put up. What she was showing today was something Emma hadn't seen from her boss in all her time working here.

Regina scoffs, sharing Emma's thoughts. "Please, their all scared shitless of me." She smirks, "I can't go around looking soft in front of my employees."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Why am I any different?"

The brunette's lips part, taken back at her assistants words. She was at a lost for words for the second time today. She shakes her head slowly, making Emma smirk. "Well there's plenty of time for you to figure it out…_honey_ but right now was should probably get going." She pats her hands before releasing them and walking back to her desk. Leaving Regina dumbfounded and a bit breathless.

==================================0000=============================================

The immigration office was a large, frightening place. Everywhere you look there are people glancing around, all here for one thing: to prove that they are worthy to stay in this country. Regina realizes with a jolt that's exactly what she's doing, fighting for her right to stay, that she is one of them. Though she had always wanted to fit in somewhere, this was not the place she had in mind. She looks around the large waiting area, wanting nothing more than the day to rewind back to this morning and cast a magic spell or something to make the events to turn out completely different. That way she wouldn't be stuck in some dirty office filled with aliens.

Emma, wide eyed, gazes around the place, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into. She spots the counter to make an appointment and points it out to Regina. The woman nearly yanks her arm off from pulling her towards the window. "Regina you just can't cut in front of all these people!" she gives a wary glance back at the long line they were quickly passing up.

Regina rolls her eyes, though her heart raced. "Watch me." She pulls them up to the front of the line, where she leans in to speak to the very shocked man behind the counter. "Hi Regina Mills, I'm here to-"

The man holds up a large hand. "Mills?" She nods as he looks down at his clipboard. "Come with me." He motions for them to come to the back. Regina gives Emma a smug look before she follows.

They are sent into a small, cold room. Only a few American posters littered the walls and besides a filing cabinet and a large oak desk, nothing else occupied the room. The two women take seats opposite the desk, each shuffling uncomfortably in the cold metal. They sit in silence, neither knowing what to say to reassure the other. A man comes in a few minutes later, flashing them a cold smile.

"So sorry for the wait, dearies, busy day. I assume I am speaking to Regina Mills and Emma Swan?" he looks up at them from a folder. After they nod he extends a hand towards first Emma, gripping her palm tightly before turning to Regina to do the same. "Pleasure. Names Mr. Gold." He takes a seat and gives them that smile again, revealing a gold tooth. "Let's just be frank and get to the point. Are you two just pretending to be married just so Ms. Mills can stay in this country?" he glares at them, dead serious.

Emma's jaw drops, her heart rate picks up to dangerous speeds. "O-of course not! Where did you hear that?" she breaths out.

Before Gold can answer, Regina speaks up. "I assume the person who confided you with this false information would be Killian Jones?"

Gold blinks in surprise, "Why yes that was the name given to me. And you know this how?" he folds his hands together.

"Mr. Jones and I are not on very good terms with another. In fact, I believe is his a bit sweet on my fiancée." Regina places a hand on Emma shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

Gold nods slowly. "So you two are really in love." He smiles at their confirmation, giving them both chills. "True love is hard to find, so happy that you have found it." His smile fades, giving of a cold, dark aura. "But if you are lying to me you," his finger flies up to Emma, "Will be fined for $50,000 and sent to federal prison. And you," the finger shifts swiftly in Regina's direction, "Will be deported immediately and denied all rights to return to this country." His eyes narrow as he watches the women's reactions, both shock still. His face relaxes into a smile, much like a predator would look at its prey.

"Glad you understand. Now, heading into much lighter matters, I'll give you the rundown of this process. First, its simple, I interview you both asking questions only a real couple would know. Then I did deeper, going into phone records, talking to neighbors." He voices turns into a sneer. "If one thing doesn't add up, you're both screwed."

There is a brief batch of silence as both women process this information, trying not to give away their inner fear. Regina swallows. "Sounds….reasonable."

"Excellent. Now dearies, I must inform you that I will be checking in with you in the very near future." He jots down a few notes in Regina's folder.

Emma, finding her voice again somehow, speaks up. "I'm afraid that might be a difficult. You see, this weekend we're heading down to celebrate Granny's 28 anniversary for her diner. It's a special occasion. In fact, we were going to tell my family about our engagement." She smiles, ignoring Regina's wide eyed stare.

Gold nods slowly. "I see. And where will this celebration be held?"

"Main. Storybrooke, Main."

Regina's eyes nearly bulge out of her skull. Did she just say Main, as in rainy all day, heels stuck in mud _Main_?

Even Gold's eyebrows rise in surprise before he looks down to write on the file, his long brown hair, flowing down his cheeks like a curtain. "Main? And you grew up there?"

Emma nods, smiling. "Yes, sir."

Gold returns the smile tightly. "How quaint." He then turns to Regina. "When will you be telling your family?"

Regina's voice grows cold, almost as icy as Gold's stare. "I'm not sure how that would be very likely, seeing as they've been dead for twenty-eight years."

This news even makes Gold pause before replying. "I-I'm sorry to hear that." His voice almost betrays a hint of sympathy. Emma's heart sinks at hearing this, wishing she had known earlier so they wouldn't have had to put Regina in such pain. Her hand softly covers the other woman's, letting her know that she's here for her.

"I think it's best if we get going, we still have a lot of packing to do." Emma interjects before Gold can intrude into their lives any further. She stands, pulling her boss with her.

Gold stands as well, eyeing the blonde carefully. "Of course. I wish you a safe trip but remember, dearies I will be checking in on you." He says quietly.

Emma nods stiffly, tugging her fake fiancée towards the door. Neither speaks until they had successfully made it out of the crowed maze of people in the front and was standing outside the double doors. Emma waits patiently for her to explain what the hell just happened. Regina refuses to meet the blue eyes that stayed planted on her; she merely starts walking in the direction of her apartment, praying to be left alone for at least a few lk

hours.

But of course with the blonde that was never the case. She grabs her arm as she stalks past, yanking the older woman back, making them lock eyes with another.

"Miss Swan-" Regina starts, eyes growing wide.

Emma's own eyes narrow as she stares the woman down. "Can you just shut up for one second!" she exclaims, tightening her grip on the brunette, making her whimper slightly. "I need to think." She huffs, closing her eyes. After a moment her blue eyes re-open. "Regina. You do realize that what we're doing is illegal, right?" she asks slowly, staring at her.

Regina purses her lips as she nods. "If you can recall I was in that room as well." She replies sourly.

"Good. Then I hope you also realize that I can't just do this only out of the goodness of my heart."

Regina's eyebrows come together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Me and you and this marriage thing. It's not going to work unless I get something out of it." Emma explains softly.

Regina's eyes widen in horror, she rips her arm from her assistances grip in disgust. "Are-are you planning on black mailing me, Miss Swan!?" she spits, on the verge of erupting in pure fury.

Emma shrugs, stuffing her hands into her dress pants pockets. "Depends. I won't have to if you give me what I want."

Regina scoffs. "And just what makes you think I will oblige?" she speaks firmly though inside her stomach churns as she realizes she would do anything for Emma to stay. The woman was her last hope.

Emma smirks, obviously having come to the same conclusion. "First off, I want my own office."

The brunette shrugs, crossing her arms. That wasn't a tall order. "Fine."

But her sneaky assistant wasn't done. "And I want to be promoted to editor."

Regina's chocolate eyes open wide. "Absolutely not!" she scoffs, taking a step back as if the very suggestion contained disease.

Emma shrugs. "Fine. Then I hope you have a wonderful trip back to Spain, Regina." She turns slowly, calling over her shoulder, "Send me some souvenirs, yea?" smugness flowing through her speech.

Regina chews on her lower lip, contemplating her situation. The solution seemed simple; either give her a promotion or get deported. But she held onto her pride, refusing to give in so easily. Regina Mills is not one to beg, not for anyone, or anything. But as she watches Emma receding figure, she thinks this might be one of those times where she would have to make an exception.

Groaning softly she calls out. "No wait." Emma pauses, hardly able to contain her grin, "You-you can have the office and…the promotion. Just help me, _please_." The desperation she had been holding in all day slips out slightly as she speaks.

Emma turns slowly to face her boss once again. "And a raise?" she asks slowly, catching this new tone. She isn't one to take advantage of someone in need but seeing what was at stake, Emma didn't see any harm in it now.

Regina's jaw tenses, giving Emma a look that tells her not to push her luck. "Ok."

Emma's face breaks out into a smile. "Thanks." Regina stiffly nods. "Alright, that having been out of the way there is still one more thing you need to do."

Regina rolls her eyes; of course she would want more. "And just what would that be?"

Emma hesitates for only a second before walking right into her boss's personal space, making her back up a bit. "You have to ask me." She explains quietly.

"Ask you what?" asks Regina breathlessly, brown eyes searching blue.

"Ask me, Regina, to marry you." A smirk slowly curves upon the blonde's lips.

Regina blinks rapidly. "You can't be serious…"

"Dead actually."

"Wha-I…" Regina stutters, momentarily dumbfounded, but once she looks into the oceanic blue eyes staring into her, she takes a deep breath. "Miss Sw-" her sentence is abruptly cut off by a singer finger over her red lips.

"Ah ah ah, Regina. Do it properly now. Down on one knee." Emma's eye shine with pleasure as the woman huffs but slowly descends down onto her knee. A muffled thought hidden in the darkness of her mind thinks how Emma wouldn't mind seeing her in this position more often.

Regina takes a deep, calming breath. "Miss-" she pauses at a raised eyebrow and continues again, "Emma Swan, will you pretty please, with a cherry on top marry me?" she shoots a slickly sweet smile to match her condescending tone as she looks up at the woman she loathes.

Emma ponders this for a moment, infuriated the other. "Well….I guess so, the attitude really wasn't necessary but you'll have to do." She sighs as her boss glowers.

"Miss Swan might I remind you that it was your brilliant idea for us to become engaged in the first place." Regina grumbles as she gets back on her feet.

"Yea but I didn't know all this was going to happen!?" Emma gestures towards the door of the large building. "Though I should have known that nothing would ever be easy with you." She mutters.

Regina's eyes narrow. "Whatever. Apparently I have quite a bit of packing to do so if you don't mind I will be on my way. Have a good night, Miss Swan." She now resumes her walk out into the crowded New York streets, wanting nothing more than to forget this day.

Emma turns to watch her leave, "Regina?" She calls out, making the woman turn mid-step, eyebrows lifted. "Call me Emma." She says simply, though a million other phrases swirl against her tongue.

Regina blinks, not expecting such a statement. She nods and resumes her walk, wondering if the woman would stick to the plan coursed ahead.

The brunette smiles once she comes to her conclusion; of course not. Though as annoying and hard-headed the woman is, Regina finds herself looking forward to the trip ahead, though she tells herself it must be because of that fact that she's getting her problem resolved, something deep inside her knows otherwise. Regina, like every time she dips into the depths of her comfort zones, buries the thought deep inside her, it's not something she would want to face alone. Though it seems with Emma Swan by her side, she wouldn't have to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for long wait I got pretty busy but now I'm back and ready to give you a little treat for Halloween! And also to celebrate the long-awaited "OUR SON" I'll be 80 and I'll still be fangirling over that! So heres Chap 3 enjoy love hearing what you think! 3**

* * *

Regina shifts her carry-on down to her elbow, cradling it as she searches for a blonde tuff of hair. She'd be damned if that woman is late for her own stupid suggestion. As her sunglasses slip down over her eyes for the third time, Regina hears a faint cry of her name somewhere by the restrooms. Pushing them atop her head, she cranes her neck to see Emma waving her over, the woman obviously standing on her tiptoes to catch her attention. Regina rolls her eyes as she makes her way over, pulling her multiple suitcases along. She notes as she approaches that Emma seemed to have just a heavy a load as she, but half of the set doesn't match the rest, like it belongs to someone else.

"Regina, I tried to call but I can't get any good reception in this damn place." Emma greets dressed as casual as Regina has ever seen her, in kaki pants and a white T-shirt. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail, a few strands hanging loose, giving the woman an almost childish look. Regina grudging dubbed her assistant-turned-fiancée absolutely adorable.

"Its fine, we would have found each other eventually. I could've always placed a report at the front desk for a missing blonde child." Regina smirks.

Emma rolls her eyes as she chuckles. "I doubt I would be the main suspect." She glances back at the bathrooms then down at her watch. She seems nervous, her sandaled foot tapping.

Regina glances at the numerous bags scattered around Emma's feet. "I thought we were packing light." Her eyebrow rises.

As does the blondes. "So did I." she looks pointedly at the three suitcases and the two carry-ons Regina is toting. "Only like, two of these are mine." Emma bites her lip, looking more nervous as she speaks. She risks another glance at the bathroom.

Regina's eyes narrow. "Then who do the rest belong to?" she asks slowly, sure Emma is hiding something. She notes the other suitcases, noticing how much smaller they are compared to hers and Emma's almost like it's for a child…

Emma sees that Regina has caught on and rushes to explain. "Look Regina, I was planning on telling you earlier but it just kind of never came up…" she shrugs.

"Does he or she know about my…situation and your involvement?" Regina asks crisply.

Emma opens her mouth to speak but a voice interrupts her. "Mom?" A small, brown-haired boy steps out from behind Emma, into Regina's line of sight. "Is this that lady you're helping?" he stares at Regina with large brown eyes.

Emma nods, glancing at Regina apologetically. "Yes, now you know what we discussed and how things will be once we get to grandmas and grandpa's right?"

The boy nods. "You and _her_ are pretending to be in love, right?" Emma nods. "Why?"

Emma hesitates and Regina speaks up. "Because I'm in a bit of trouble and your mother was kind enough to help me." She smiles, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

He stares at her, taking in her words. Suddenly he steps right to her, "I'm Henry. My mom told me that I have to pretend that I'm use to you, so can I ask you questions?"

Regina blinks in surprise. Well he certainly has Emma's boldness. "I don't see a problem with that. What do you want to know?"

Henry thinks for a moment. "Who's your favorite superhero?" Emma rolls her eyes fondly at the question.

"Hmm… I don't think I have one. Who's yours?" Regina asks, becoming a bit entranced by the little boy.

"Captain America, he's the bravest, truest, superhero ever!" Henry exclaims his lightly freckled face lighting up.

Regina smiles genuinely, liking the boy more and more. "I'm sure he is."

Emma watches the scene, happy that Regina wasn't too pissed about her little secret. "Though superheroes are a great subject, I think we better head to the boarding area, don't want to get left behind." She picks up her bags, nudging Henry to do the same. He walks into step with Regina, talking animatedly the whole way.

Having boarded the plane and settled in their seats; Henry at the window, Regina near the aisle and Emma between them. Once they were sure Henry was completely occupied with staring out of the small window, watching until he couldn't see the details of the ground anymore, Regina gives Emma a chance to explain herself.

"Regina, how did you expect me to tell you, 'you have a ten o'clock appointment today, oh by the way I have a son'?" Emma hisses, glancing back to make sure her son wasn't listening in.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Obviously not like that. But I little background information would have been nice."

"And just how was I suppose to bring that up when all we talked about for the past two years was you!?" Emma grips the sides of her seat, her nail digging into the foam.

Her bosses lip curls. "Miss Swan that is not all we talked about!"

"Oh yea? Name on thing you know about me outside of the office." The blonde challenges, her eyebrow rising.

Regina opens her mouth, ready to argue when it hits her; she has absolutely no idea what her assistants favorite color is, or her favorite movie. Hell, she just barely found out the woman's preferable coffee!

Emma takes her usually sassy bosses silence as a victory. "Exactly. Though I suggest, _honey_ that you work on that, we'll be in StoryBrooke in about three hours." She settles into her seat, pulling on the headphones to watch the movie provided on the screen in front of her.

Regina's forehead creases in deep thought. How was she supposed to know all of this crap about her in such a short amount of time if the woman won't even glance her way? Unsure of how to proceed, Regina hesitantly nudges the woman next to her, making her slowly take off the headset and give her an amused look.

Glowering, Regina mumbles. "I can't learn if you won't teach, Miss Swan."

Emma smirks, knowing she will immensely enjoy what will follow. "And just what do you need me to teach you, Regina?" she asks playfully, grinning at the woman's scowl.

"Don't get smart." She hisses back, her patience wearing thin.

Emma smirks widens, loving the effect she has over her boss. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She counters playfully.

Regina snarls, not amused, "Miss Swan-"

The blonde chuckles. "Alright, fine. What do you want to know, Regina?"

She purses her red lips in thought. "Well, we could start with the basics…what's your favorite color?" She winces internally, feeling childish.

Emma smiles gently, "Red." She pauses for a moment before adding, "Same as yours."

Regina flinches in surprise though she doesn't comment. "Okay, do you have a favorite holiday? Your birthday doesn't count." She smirks.

"Thanksgiving. I get to eat all I want and not feel like a fatty afterwards." Her assistant laughs.

Regina smiles, allowing her eyes to sweep down the blonde's figure, noting that she keeps off those calories well. "Same goes for me, I just love cooking the food even though it won't be much." Her voice dips sadly, overly aware of her loneliness.

Impulsively Emma's heart wanes at her tone, wishing she could do something about it. "Maybe after all this over, you can prove just how good of a chef you are." She smiles softly, hesitantly places her hand on Regina's arm.

The woman meets her eyes. "Maybe I can." She replies, the heaviness in her heart lifting at the suggestion.

They hold each others gazes for a moment, in complete understandment with another. Emma can feel something shift in her view of her boss, a positive force welling up inside her. She is now completely sure that she has made the right decision in helping the woman, because, she thinks with a slight pang, if she doesn't help, who will?

Moments after they touch down on the water slick runaway, Regina's stomach plummets along with the small planes wheels. This was a bad idea, a terribly, wonderful, bad idea. She watches Henry bounce down the steps, searching the crowd for his grandparents. Emma follows shortly behind, clutching her bags as if they were the only things that could save her from this sudden realization that she would have to bluntly lie to her families faces. And, with that has happened lately, she wouldn't surprised if they did.

The Charming's weren't hard to find in the small crowd, even without the large that read:

**Huntin' for some Swans!**

They were cheering so loudly, the other citizens glanced their way more than once in amusement. Emma and Henry wave enthusiastically at them, speeding up the rocky walk while Regina silently looked around for any escape route nearby.

"Emma! Oh sweetheart it's so good to you!" exclaimed her mother, Mary Margaret as she envelopes her in a tight hug. "Henry, you've gotten so big!" she gushes to the boy, wrapping him in her arms.

"How's my prince and princess?" asked her father, David, pulling her and Henry into his arms. He looks up at Regina and smiles warmly. "And you must be Regina. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Regina smiles, "Thank you. It's so nice to finally meet you both, I've heard so much about you." She lies, making a point to glance at Emma.

"Have you now? Then why is it that we just learned about you two days ago?" Mary Margaret crosses her arm over her short frame.

Regina's face flushes as does Emma's, who steps away from her parents to stand by her. "Mom, can we please not get into this now?"

Her mother sighs, rubbing Henry's arm. "Fine. Welcome, Regina." She smiles tensely at her, obviously not satisfied.

David clears his throat, "We should get going before we get caught in another rainstorm, yea?" he guides everyone towards his large, blue pickup truck, placing the luggage harshly inside. Regina winces as she hears the_ thud_ of her carry-on hit metal. They pile in, the Charming's in the front with Henry squeezed happily between them and the newly engaged couple scrunched in the back. Every time the truck rode over a pot hole, which was about every three minutes, Regina would crash into Emma's side, pressing the blonde up against the window.

After what seems like hours, the family finally arrives in front of a small diner, twinkling lights are strung over the front entrance. "Why are we here and not the house?" asked Emma, her eyes widening in alarm.

Mary Margaret turns in her seat to stare sternly at her daughter, "No one has seen you in two years, Emma." She glances pointed at Regina, "The least you owe them is to come in a say hello, besides everyone is curious to meet your…friend as well." She unbuckles her seat belt and slides out the car, Henry and David, who casts them an apologetic look, follow.

Regina waits until the group reaches the red door and hears the tinkling of the overhead bell before speaking. "I believe only one family gathering was promised on this trip." She snaps.

Emma groans in reply. "You think I want this to happen!? You're not the only one who's in deep shit anymore, Regina." She rests her head back on the faux leather seat. "Look, obviously there's no getting out of this, so we might as well suck it up and get it over with." She sighs and reaches for the door handle.

"Wait." The brunette covers her slightly trembling hand over the others, "Don't you think we should….practice first?" she bites her lower lip, feeling like an idiot.

Emma breaths out a laugh, feeling a bit insane. "Sure, okay let's practice, Regina." She snorts. "How exactly do you practice pretending to be in love?"

Regina pauses. "We can think back on past experiences, haven't you ever been in love?" she asks softly.

Emma looks at her. "Yea, have you?" she matches her tone.

Regina nods, looking down at her hands. "Then use that emotion to be love with me." She slowly lifts her eyes to meet Emma's. They both think over her choice of word placement, both wondering if it was intentional or not.

Their silence is broken by a tapping against the truck window. The startled women look up to see a man smiling at them through the glass. Emma, wide-eyed, opens the door. "Neal?" she smiles.

"Hey Emma, it's been a while." He catches her in a hug. "How've you been?" he asks.

She hugs him back tightly. "Good. What about you?" she steps back, still grinning.

He nods, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Well enough. How's Henry?"

"Great, though I'm sure he can tell you that himself." She grins, and then lets it fade. "He misses you." She adds softly.

Neal's face brightens. "I miss him too, both of you actually. A lot." They meet each others gazes softly; one laced with guilt, the other a soft yearning.

Regina looks between the too, confused and irritated that she has been forgotten. "Sorry to irrupt, but seeing that it's below fifty degrees out here, I think it's best if we head inside." She pipes up.

Emma blinks as she turns to look at her, as if she was recalling who she was. "Right." She mumbles.

Neal smiles at her. "Who's your friend?" he looks to Regina kindly.

"Regina Mills and I assume you must be Neal?" she extends her hand to him, gripping in firmly once before releasing, a practiced move.

"That's me, nice to meet you, Regina."

She smiles quickly then looks to Emma, who still looks like she was just awoken from a trance. "Uh...we should get inside." She wraps her jacket firmly around herself and starts for the entrance. Regina and Neal follow shortly behind.

The diner is packed with people who all turn when they hear the telltale ring of the bell as the group of three enter. Everyone grins once they see Emma and raise their glasses in greeting. She smiles back, her face glowing at seeing her friends and family again.

Neal leans down to her ear and whispers. "I see you have quite a few people to greet so I'll catch you later. Maybe we can catch up over coffee tomorrow?" he asks, his hopeful voice on the verge of a plea.

Emma nods to him, smiling. "Sure, it's on you though." He laughs then disappears into the crowd. Emma tugs Regina to her side, not wanting to lose her in the crowd of people making their way towards them.

"Some time tonight you're going to have to tell me who he is." Regina mutters near her ear. She smiles, shaking person after person's hand as they walk up to meet her.

Turning back from a hug, Emma rolls her eyes. "Regina, relax. He's…an old friend."

The brunette glances at her. "Right an old friend. That's why he was making goo goo eyes at you the whole time."

Emma smirks. "Your really taking this whole jealous fiancée thing to heart, aren't you?"

Regina rolls her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm just trying to understand what your history is with him." She adverts her eyes from the smiling woman in front of her to look at Neal, who is sitting with Henry in a booth. She notices how similar the two look side by side and her eyes widen. "He's his father."

Emma does a double take from the couple to Regina. "Yea, how did you-?"

"You'd have to be blind not to see the resemblance." Regina frowns over at the father and son, wondering how this news will affect their plans.

They finally make their way out of the crowd of hugs and hellos to the countertop where a short plump woman sits behind, chatting with Mary Margaret and David. "Well, look who decides their good enough to come visit us now that she's a fancy New Yorker?" the older woman says, her hand on her wide hips.

Emma chuckles, leaning over the counter to give her a hug. "It's good to see you too, Granny."

Over her shoulder, Granny takes in Regina. "So this is your girl we've heard so little about. Why you'd want to hide this one from us, I don't know she's a helluva catch."

Regina blushes. "Thank you, it's so nice to meet you." She extends her hand out to shake but the woman pulls her into a tight hug.

"Oh hell, you don't have to go through all that formal stuff; you're family in my book!" She exclaims happily.

Emma watches the scene with a grin, though she can't shake the dreaded feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Uh, speaking of family…there's something I-we have to announce." She says, tapping a knife against her beer bottle. Regina looks away from Granny in shock, adrenaline running through her veins. She steps away from the older woman to stand by her mock fiancée who wraps her arm around her waist, pulling her to her side.

"We-Regina and I-are engaged." Emma smiled through the thickness closing up her throat. Regina kept her smile plastered on her face all the while thinking how much this family didn't deserve this.

The room went dead silent before erupting into cheers. The women were soon engulfed in hugs and congratulations, everyone wanting to be the first to speak. Once the crowd had finally calmed down Emma turns sheepishly to her parents, looking into their bewildered faces.

Mary Margaret recovered quicker than her husband. "Glad to know you decided to tell us such important news at the same time as everyone else." She placed her hands on her hips.

Emma sighed, she had expected this. "Sorry Mom, but I figured it would be better to surprise everyone." She bit her lower lip. "So….surprise?"

Her mother was not amused. "We just found out that you were dating two days ago now you're engaged!? How does this even make sense?"

Regina stepped forward. "I'm terribly sorry for this, Mrs. Charming but Emma and I kept our relationship on a low profile for business reasons. I do hope you understand that we meant no disrespect in not confiding you with the news." She says in the tone she uses when negotiating with a difficult client.

Mary Margaret blinks, flicking her gaze to Regina. "I understand but-" David places a hand on her shoulder, warning his wife not to push it. She sighs and nods, placing her hand over his.

Regina watches the gesture with a small pang in her chest. She had never felt the true meaning of love nor had she ever really been in love. Deep in her thoughts she doesn't notice Emma's hand upon her shoulder until the woman speaks quietly near her ear.

"You okay?"

The brunette jumps a little before turning to look to her. "Wha-? Yes, I'm fine." She distractedly glances back at the woman. Emma's blue eyes watch her closely, sure something is wrong but unable to read the closed off woman.

"Alright, alright! Let's settle down now. What I want to hear is your story." Granny says eyeing the two.

Both women look quizzically at her. "Story?" asks Emma, glancing at her fiancée who keeps her eyes trained on the older woman.

Granny tusks at the young women's ignorance. "The story of how you proposed, of course. Everyone knows that how someone proposes tells a lot about their character." She nods, willing for them to start.

Emma exchanges a look with Regina, her eyebrows rising in panic. This was not apart of their plan, well neither was this little welcoming party. "Uh…you know Regina_ loves_ the story. So why don't you tell them, honey?"

Regina's head whips around, her eyes murderous. "The story, of course. Emma and I… had being dating for a little more than a year. I knew she was just dying to ask me but the poor dear was scared out of mind." Regina chuckles, throwing her annoyed assistant a glance. "So I stared to drop little hints around, to help her gather her courage."

"Well that's not exactly how it happened…" Emma speaks up.

"Oh?" Regina lifts an amused eyebrow.

Emma nods. "I mean I picked up on her 'little hints' she couldn't have been less subtle if she tried." A few people chuckled. "So once I decided it was time I left her a note with a map to our date spot with the time-"

"I actually thought she was cheating on me, it was a… terrible time. But I went to that spot, ready to defend myself and my love foe her but there she was, waiting for me with tears in her eyes." Regina looks over to Emma who gives her a small smile.

"I couldn't help it she looked so beautiful even though she was pissed. I walked over to her, took her hand in mine." As she speaks Emma gently takes Regina hand into her own. "And asked her 'will you marry me?' she whispers as the crowd collectively "awws", making the pair blush.

"That was a story if I've ever heard one. You two really have something special." Granny speaks softly, looking between the women. "Now how about a kiss to top it off?"

They freeze, both refusing to look at the other. "I um…don't think that's best." Regina says, her fingers impulsively clinging around Emma's.

"Why the hell not!? It's not anything I haven't seen before." Granny winks, grinning. "Go on, you're with family."

Family? Regina automatically stiffens at the word. Not growing up in a loving home was something that influenced her attitude today. Growing up, she learned that the only person who will always be there for you is yourself. Why should these people promise her any different? Yet, she can't help but wonder what it's like to have a group of people care for you the way Emma's family does for her. Regina wonders if Emma really knows how great she has it or whether she takes them all for granted.

"A-alright but we don't usually perform affection in public…" Regina says cautiously, feeling all eyes on her. She turns to see Emma's wide blue eyes; lips slightly parted and lifts a challenging eyebrow. "Unless of course my fiancée is too scared…?" She asks playfully to shake off her nerves.

Emma's eyes grow wider. "I-of course not." She steps closer inside her boss's personal space, a smirk upon her features.

Regina's own mouth mirror's her. She grabs the collar of Emma's jacket and closes the distance between them in one swift yank. Their lips press together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. Both their hearts race for very different reasons than minutes before. Maybe this trip won't have to be all business.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Chapter 4 is up so lets get this par-tay started xD. I'd love it if you would let me know which scenes you'd want to see put into this story from the movie, or if you have any ideas :3 **

* * *

Their lips part with a small _pop, _both slightly breathless. They pull away slowly, drowning out the whoops and cheers surrounding them. As their minds race in confusion over the kaleidoscope of emotions that just bubbled inside them, the room holds up their glasses in a toast to 'the happy couple, may they have everlasting happiness.'

Through her smiles and hugs Regina made the internal decision that she would not, no _could_ not go through with this plan. These people, none of them, deserved to be looked straight in the eye and lied to. She looks over to Emma, who is beaming around the room and her heart pangs at how horrible she must've treated her assistant. But she couldn't fathom why the woman would do such a dangerous deed for her; there must be some kind of motive behind this, right? No one she knew would even pick up a dropped pen for her, let alone lie to their family that they where engaged. They would leave her to rot away her days in Spain without a second thought. So what does Emma Swan see in her to act differently?

Granny passes around drinks for everyone, grinning widely. She winks as she hands Regina a glass of champagne, giving her a soft pat on the arm. Regina returns the gesture though not as brightly. "Um, would you excuse me for a moment?" She says politely, sliding out of Emma's hold and makes her way through the crowd out the door. As soon as the icy air hits her face she lets out a deep breath, running a hand through her dark hair. 'You are calm, in control Regina Mills, you can face anything from a pissed client to surprise on-site meetings.' She thinks to herself. 'So why are you freaking out over this!?' The breath she huffs out wavers in the air before disappearing. Setting down the glass on the brick wall in front of her, she looks out at the vacant streets of the town as gray clouds rolled across the sky. Sighing deeply, the troubled boss wonders how this plan could've spun out of control so quickly.

Meanwhile inside the diner Emma tries not to glance towards the door every five seconds as she listens to her mother rant on about how they could at least gotten a email saying that she was in a relationship

"…a Facebook update might have been nice to. You know normal people usually update those why Nova just started a really nice man, Leroy I think his name was…." And on she went. David sighs, watching his daughter glance repeatedly at the red door and smiles knowingly.

"Go find her, Emma, we'll finish talking later." irrupting his wife in the middle of her story of how she found out about Cindy and Sean's engagement. Emma looks over to him gratefully then glances warily over to her mother.

"Fine, go find her. But this isn't over!" Emma grins and speeds walks out the door to find Regina staring up towards the sky, eyes closed as wind blows through her hair. Emma stands awe-struck for a moment, never having seen her boss look so regally gorgeous before.

Composing herself she clears her throat, making the other jump slightly in surprise. They take in the other for moment, lips buzzing at thoughts of them against each other, the heat of it, the softness. Emma blinks and looks away. "I-um I wanted to make sure that you were okay. You kinda just ran off back there." She jabs her thumb behind her.

Regina looks down then back up at the blonde. "I'm fine…" Why isn't she telling her to call off everything!? The opportunity was gone as soon as it came.

"No you're not. I know you Regina, having to fetch someone's coffee for two years can heighten the senses." She chuckles nervously, taking a step toward her.

Regina allows a small smile. "It's just that I-" She pauses, her words caught in her throat. A part of her not wanting to end this journey so soon, but the reason she can't explain. Taking a deep breath she opens her mouth again but the ring of the bell stops her speech.

"Hey I saw you guys leave and wanted to say bye." Neal jogs over to them.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Why would I leave without Henry?" She peeks behind Neal, "Where is he anyway?"

"Bathroom." Neal awkwardly stuffs his hands into his pockets and pierces up to the women sheepishly. "So engaged huh? Congrats…so happy for you guys." he tone conveyed otherwise Regina noted.

"Thanks. We're really happy now that first big deed is done; now the wedding planning will be hell." Emma chuckles, sliding back to Regina side.

"Yea you never liked planning." The side of Neal's lips turned up in a sad smile. Regina made a quick assessment but knew she would to need to ask Emma for the rest of the story.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group, no one knowing what to say. They were saved from any more awkward feet shuffling when the bell rang out again and Henry's brown hair could be seen exiting the diner. "Hey kido, did you eat something already?" Emma's voice noticeably rises happily as she squats down to level with her son.

He nods. "I had some pizza and hot chocolate. Why are you out here when there's a party inside for you?" he looks to Regina. "And you too."

"Just getting some fresh air, we'll be back inside soon." She ruffles his hair as he scrunches his nose at her. Regina's heart softens at the sight, she knows without a doubt that Emma loves her son with all her heart and vice versa. Though she wonders how Neal plays into all this.

"That's a good idea; it's getting a bit chilly out here." Regina pipes up, rubbing her arms as realizes she's really cold.

Emma looks up from her son, taking in the shivering woman. "Good idea, people are probably wondering where we are anyway." Standing, she takes Henry's hand then pauses slightly before doing the same to Regina.

The group steps back inside the cheery diner with Neal trudging behind. The warmth of talking bodies and hot chocolate wash over them when they join the party again. Neal shuffles his feet awkwardly a couple spaces between them, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm gonna go see if Granny needs any help in the back. See you tomorrow for coffee?" His eyes glisten slightly when he looks to Emma.

She had almost forgotten about their arranged plans. "Uh yea I'll see you." She nods to him, slowly removing her hand from Regina's.

Neal smiles at Henry and Regina, touching her shoulder after ruffling the boy's hair. "Nice meeting you Regina. Congrats you guys, really." He nods once before heading to the back of the diner.

Emma's eyes follow him as Regina watches her. Both women meet each others gaze briefly then blush lightly and turn away.

Henry accesses this exchange carefully. "Why are you guys acting like that?" he questions.

Regina looks down at him, cheeks still burning. "Like what?"

"Like you're embarrassed of each other…or yourselves."

Emma's eyebrows rise at the observation. "We're not embarrassed of ourselves or each other. It's just been a long day, kid." She rubs his arm soothingly.

Regina nods in agreement. "It really has been exhausting."

"You're ready to go?"

Regina meets her assistants gaze. "A bit but I doubt that would be appropriate, this party is for…us." She clears her throat. "It would be rude to be the first to go."

Emma shakes her head. "They'd understand that we're tired, Regina. You can tell we're pretty laid back people around here." She chuckles lightly, causing Regina to smile slightly at the sound. "But we should tell my parents." She nods and walks over to were her parent were snuggling by the heater, glasses of champagne in hand. "We're gonna go ahead to the house, it's been a long day." Emma explains.

David nods. "Sure thing. Theres still plenty of time to catch up." He smiles kindly at the two.

"I'm not ready to go yet." Henry pipes up, causing everyone to look over to him. "I'm not tired." He shrugs.

"Henry-" Emma starts.

"Its fine, he can hang out with us, will be here a while longer." Her mother says, smiling at her grandson. "You'll need to truck though." She reaches into her husbands pocket and hands them the keys.

"But how will you get home?"

Mary Margaret rolls her eyes. "I think we can manage. Now go on, we all have a big day tomorrow!" She lightly shoves Emma towards the door then touches Regina's shoulder gently. "Have a good night." She smiles.

Regina returns it. "Thank you and to you as well."

David lifts his hand in a small wave. "Sweet dreams." He wraps his arm back around his wife, who places a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Night Regina." He says cheerily, grinning.

Regina smiles and follows Emma out the door, back into the frosty air. Sliding into the drivers side, Emma immediately reaches for the heater, shivering. They pull off the curb and head towards the Charming's home.

After a few beats of silence Regina couldn't contain her thoughts any longer. "This was a mistake."

Emma almost swerves off the road at her voice, eyes wide. "What is?"

"This plan. I can't believe I thought for one second it could work."

Emma glances over at the doubting brunette. "Regina…"

"No, Emma you know just as well as I do that this won't end well. Theres nothing we can do about it." She slumps back into her seat, watching the windows fog up from the warm air blasting.

Emma sighs, figuring this would come up. She pulls over to the side of the road, just a few blocks from home. "I admit that this wasn't the greatest plan, but I was kinda just acting on impulse. It was more than what you came up with." She winces, not meaning to snap.

Regina frowns, looking at the woman. "If I can recall I didn't ask for your help." She replies sourly, any confusing feelings she might have possessed moments before vanished and was replaced with the all too familiar feeling of being let down.

At this Emma groans and throws her hands up in frustration. "That's your problem! Right there. You think you can do everything all on your own but some things can't be done alone, Regina!"

"I've seemed to manage that just fine for the past years." Regina sniffed, glaring with a burning hate for the woman. Why the hell did she allow herself to even think of the possibility that she could help!?

At these words Emma's anger subsided. She felt like a complete ass for saying that when she had a pretty good sense of what Regina had gone through. "Regina I-"

"Can we just hurry up and get to your parents home?" Regina crosses her arms and looks away so the woman wouldn't see the water springing up in her eyes.

Emma sighs, knowing she messed up. She pulled back onto the road, keeping her eyes head until the large white mansion loomed ahead. Parking in front of the black gate, she hops out, grabs two suitcases then starts the walk up the drive.

Regina mimics her actions in a slower fashion, being fascinated with the house before her. She had imaged the residence to be a small house, a two-story at the most luxurious. But nothing prepared her for this. This only added to her piling confusion.

Stepping across the threshold Regina takes everything in, from the old paintings hanging along the walls, to the marble flooring, and finally the grand chandelier swinging above their heads.

Forgetting her distasteful feeling towards her mock-finance Regina turns to her. "What exactly do your parents do?"

Walking towards the spiraling staircase heading toward the bedrooms, Emma pauses. "My mom was recently elected Mayor and my dad is the Sheriff."

Regina's eyebrows shoot up at this new information. "And you chose to become an editor." She comments, following the blonde up to the second floor.

Emma moves down the hallway, pushing open the third door down. "Yea, I did. My mom wanted me to either take up Sheriff or run for Mayor at some point but I knew…" she sets the suitcases down and gazes at the pinkish carpet.

"You're heart belonged somewhere else." Regina finished quietly.

Emma looked to her a small smile across her lips. "Yea, exactly." They hold another's gaze for a moment before breaking away. Both came to the same realization that they would have to sleep in the same room and after making a swift examination of the area, Regina quickly came to the conclusion that there was only one bed occupying the space.

"..I'm going to go take a shower…" Emma's voice cracks the silence, her boots forming a light print against the floor as she opens up her suitcase and pulls out a long shirt and pajama pants, necessary toiletries then speed walks to the adjoining bathroom.

Once the door clicks shut behind her, Regina takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Huffing, she runs a hand through her hair. Her emotions were almost as messed up as the situation she was in. Why would she ever believe anything associated with this hot-headed blonde was going to be easy!?


End file.
